Secrets Are Supposed to Stay Secret
by Pwnguin
Summary: Meet Drew Evans. He's a teen singing sensation, rival of Hannah Montana, and his real name is Oliver Oken. Miley has no idea that her best friend is her alter ego's rival. Is she gonna find out the hard way? "Discontinued"
1. Drew Evans, also known as

**Whoohoo! I finally got around to writing a Hannah Montana fic. Yay me! Okay...so...yeah. This was a random idea, and I liked the random idea, so I wrote part of it last night, (by hand. I haven't written anything by hand in a long time) and I edited it a little, added more, and I came up with a first chapter. So..here's the first chapter of, "Secrets Are Supposed to Stay Secret"**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed to Stay Secret  
**Chapter 1: Drew Evans, also known as...

Lily Truscott sighed as she watched her friend quickly put on a blonde wig and look in the mirror over and over again. Lily said over and over again, "You'll do fine! Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"Well, come on. We were invited to a free Hannah Montana concert, and we refused to go? Don't you think she's gonna get a little suspicious?"

"Well, yeah," Lily said. "But I think she'd understand that I had a little cold, or whatever our excuse was this time. Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"Well, Drew Evans and Hannah Montana aren't the best of friends. You know that, Lily!"

"But Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart are the best of friends!" LIly cried. She hated this. Her best friends were rivals, and one friend didn't know it.

"Well, until Hannah Montana decides to stop being so mean to Drew Evans, it stays a secret." Drew sighed and headed for the stage. He looked at Lily before going, "Lily, I know this is hard. But you have to promise me to not tell Miley."

"Why do you say that every time we have a concert?" Lily asked. "Do you not trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you. It's just that I have to remind you." Drew sighed and shook his head. "We'll talk later, Lily. The show must go on."

Lily watched her friend disappear onto the stage.

Who was Drew Evans exactly?

Drew Evans was the hottest male teen singer. He had appeared on the music scene about 4 months before anyone knew Hannah Montana. Drew got the spotlight of many teens, mostly girls. He appealed to all kinds of music genres. Rap, country, ballads, rock. Obvious Drew Evans was a hit.

But when Hannah Montana appeared, she seemed to take the spotlight. Drew didn't mind, he liked competition. But one day, Hannah and Drew had a concert on the same day. Drew fans were also Hannah fans. So...which concert sold out?

Drew Evans.

Hannah Montana had barely any people at her concert. The concert was canceled, and she marched right over to Drew's concert, 5 minutes before the show, and gave Drew a slap in the face.

Ever since then, Drew Evans and Hannah Montana became rivals.

Both singers had another identity. Hannah Montana was also known as Miley Stewart. Of course, only her friends and family knew that.

Drew Evans was also known as Oliver Oken. The only people that knew his secret was his family and his best friend, Lily Truscott.

Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart were the best of friends. Oliver knew Miley's secret. Miley had no idea about Oliver's.

Lily insisted that Oliver should tell Miley. She was tired of Hannah Montana and Drew Evans fighting all the time. And the worst part was that Hannah Montana had no idea who she was really fighting with.

Lily sighed and sat down on the couch in Drew's dressing room. She listened to the sounds of her best friend's voice. They were about to nod her off to sleep, when suddenly, her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID and gasped.

It was Miley.

Lily answered the phone and tried to block out the noise of the concert by shutting the door. "Hello, Miley?"

"Lily, you will not believe this. Kelly Clarkson is actually visiting a Hannah Montana concert!"

Lily sighed, "Oh, that's great!"

Miley's excited voice kept going, "I know you're sick, Lily, but out of all the days to be sick, you chose today? Come on, Lily. It's Kelly Clarkson. THE Kelly Clarkson."

"I'm sorry, Miley, but," Lily coughed for emphasis, "I'm just not feeling too good. I'll go to the next one, OK? Hopefully Gwen Stefani will go to that one."

"Okay, Lily. Hope you feel better. The concert's about to start. Later!" And then Miley hung up.

Lily dropped the phone and sighed. What was the point? She already met Kelly Clarkson, twice. And she already knew that Gwen Stefani was going to pay a visit to Drew's next concert, anyway.

Lily nodded sleep, and when she woke up, Drew was shaking her awake.

"Mm, let me sleeeeeeep." Lily mumbled.

"Lily, let's go. Come on, concert's over."

Lily sighed and got up, "Ok, let's go."

They walked to his limo and climbed into the back seat. Lily plugged her ears at the screaming fans. The limo drove away and when it reached a safe distance, Oliver took of the wig.

"Finally, I'm so hungry. Hey, could you drive us to my house, and then we'll get my brother to drive us to McDonald's or something, on me." Oliver said.

The driver nodded and drove to Oliver's house. Lily looked out the window, and watched the limo drive by the Hannah Montana concert.

Oliver gave her a playful punch in the arm, "Something wrong, Lily?"

Lily shook her head, "Oh, no, just thinking."

Oliver looked at the passing concert, "It's ok, Lily. One day, Hannah Montana will stop bugging Drew Evans, and then we'll tell her. Deal?"

Lily didn't answer. The motion of the limo was making her tired, and she fell asleep on Oliver's shoulder.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Review please! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!! Haha...sugar..**

**-Pwnguin**


	2. Snipped In Half

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I can't believe I got 12 reviews on the first chapter! And, I noticed one question that seemed to pop up in most of the reviews, "Is it going to be Loliver?" Well, that's for me to know, and for you guys to find out later. And, I realized I was spelling Lilly's name wrong. Silly me. Okay...enough talking, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed to Stay Secret  
**Chapter 2: Snipped In Half

One by one, pictures of Drew Evans floated to the ground at Miley's feet. They were snipped in half. Lilly watched her friend laugh evily as she snipped pictures of her rival from a magazine that was lying around in Miley's Hannah closet.

"Who does that guy think he is?" Miley said as another picture fell to the ground. "Messing with Hannah Montana, trying to take the spotlight away from me."

Lilly didn't argue. She just continued watching her friend's pictures floating to the ground. Seeing them being cut up made her want to cry. But her tears were held back.

Miley snipped the last Drew picture. "Well, that's all of them. Hey, Lilly, do you happen to have any magazines?"

Lilly snapped back to earth, "Oh, no. Sorry."

Miley just shrugged, "I guess I'll just go through Jackson's stuff, he's bound to have something!"

Lilly watched Miley-on-a-mission leave the secret Hannah closet in hopes of finding more magazines. Much to Lilly's liking, the doorbell rang before Miley even reached Jackson's room.

"Is anyone going to get that?" Miley called out into the empty house and rolled her eyes. "Why don't I get it?"

Miley grumpily dragged her feet to the front door, mumbling random things under her breath.

"Miley, Lilly," Oliver said walking straight in the open door. "Got any Wheat bread? I'm hungry."

"Is that all you care about?" Miley asked as Oliver searched the cupboards in hopes for sustenance.

"Psh, of course not," Oliver said taking his head out of a cupboard for a few seconds, before diving back in. "I care if you have ham and mayonnaise too. So, what's up?"

Miley sat down at the stool at the kitchen bar, "Oh nothing, just going through some ol' magazines." She looked down at Oliver's colossal sandwich with disgust on her face.

"You gonna eat that?" Lilly asked over Miley's shoulder, grossed out.

"Of course," Oliver said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He shook his head adding another layer of ham and an unidentifiable substance, "Girls."

"We weren't fawning over the pictures," Miley said rolling her eyes. "I mean like we normally do. We were cutting up Drew Evans pictures, I mean he's everywhere!"

Oliver, on the other hand, had just taken a bit of his colossal sandwich and choked slightly when Miley said that.

When Miley turned around and walked towards the couch, Oliver almost glared at Lilly and mouthed 'You too?'

Lilly shook her head, and gave a smile to Oliver.

"You know," Oliver said, his words muffled with the monster bite he had taken, "Drew might not be that bad. He could be...nice." Oliver swallowed and awaited the reply.

"Oliver, you don't know that," Miley said, turning on the TV. "How can you say that? That pretty boy face hides his true soul inside. For all you know, he could take candy away from little kids." Miley flipped the channel and an interview of Drew Evans came on. Miley screamed and dropped the remote as if it were on fire. "I told you he's everywhere!"

Oliver took another bite to avoid saying anything else. Lilly gave him a reassuring smile.

---

Lilly followed Oliver on his long journey home. The sun was just about to set, and a slight breeze was coming.

"Oliver, don't you think you should tell Miley your secret?" Lilly said, kicking a rock on the pavement.

Oliver kicked his own rock and it bumped into Lilly's, "No. Things will just get weird."

Lilly continued her rock kicking, "Well, maybe she'll stop hating Drew. Aren't you tired of her always talking about what a jerk he is?"

"Lilly, it's complicated. It's the publicity, and all the nonsense. And...Drew is gonna do a movie with Hannah." Oliver said.

"Really?" Lilly asked, "That's awesome! But that's not an excuse to not tell Miley. And, you know, if it's like a romance, don't you think it'll be a little awkward if she hates you?"

"Lilly, it's too complicated to explain. Can't we just avoid this situation?" Oliver asked, hopefully.

Lilly sighed, "Fine."

Oliver looked at the ground, his foot repeatedly kicked the rock. Oliver looked at Lilly, and started to say something, but she interrupted, "This is my house."

"Oh, right. Good night." Oliver said quietly.

"Good night, Oliver." She closed the door slowly, and it clicked shut.

"Way to chicken out, Oken." He kicked the rock as far as it could go, and dissappeared from sight.

---

The next morning, Miley woke up to the sound of eggs frying. She sniffed the air, and didn't believe her nose. Her dad didn't usually cook unless he had big news. Miley jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. She sat at the kitchen stool bar and put a smile on, making herself look as innocent as possible, "Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, Bud." Her father said, not taking his eyes off the eggs.

"So...any reason why you're cooking breakfast?" Miley asked, innocently.

Before he could answer, the phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello?" Then he immediately hung up and said, "Lilly in 10."

Miley got up and opened the front door. Lilly came in rolling on her skateboard.

"Sup, Miley. Mr. Stewart. Oo, eggs!" Lilly dropped her helmet onto the couch and took a seat next on the kitchen stool bar.

Miley took her seat, "Okay, Daddy. What's the big news?"

Robby Ray turned around and served the two girls fresh omelettes. "Now, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret."

"Daddy, come on! I can't stand secrets!" Miley cried. Lilly quickly stuffed a mouthful of omelette into her mouth.

"Okay, Miley. Hannah Montana is going to film a movie, called 'Blue Eyes' or something like that. Guess who's the leading man?" Robby Ray turned around and started washing the pan.

Miley squealed, "Jake Ryan?"

Robby shook his head, "Nope."

"Uh...Jesse McCartney?" Miley said.

"Wrong again."

"I give up!" Miley cried. She looked at Lilly. "Any idea?"

Lilly shook her head, even though she knew exactly who the leading man was.

"Daddy! Tell me!"

"OK, Drew Evans. Ya happy?" Robby said.

Miley burst out laughing. Lilly joined with a fake laugh. "Haha, that's funny, Mr. Stewart. Really, who is it?"

"I wasn't kidding. Drew Evans is the leading man."

Miley stopped laughing, and screamed, "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Make me happy again! I mean...please review!**

**-Pwnguin**


	3. Something Up My Sleeve

**Well, another update. I can't believe I got so many reviews! And each one wasn't mean, nasty, or...not nice. Thanks you guys. **

**First, I'm sorry for the...short wait. Well, yeah, it wasn't a long wait. **

**And, I decided to change the name of the movie that Hannah and Drew are going to be in. It's going to be called, "Prince Ryan" Lame, isn't it? **

**Here we go, Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 3: Something Up My Sleeve

"She fainted?" Oliver asked. He and Lilly were hanging out at Oliver's room. Lilly had told Oliver how Miley reacted when she found out she was gonna do a movie with the guy she hated most. Oliver's reaction was just the same as Miley's.

"Fainted. And when she got up, she went mad. Mad, very mad." Lilly said.

Oliver sighed and slumped onto the bed, He cried to the ceiling. "Why? Why does she hate me?"

"Well, technically she hates Drew Evans." Lilly pointed out.

"Not helping!" Oliver said.

"Oliver, maybe's now a good time to tell Miley your secret." Lilly suggested. "Maybe Hannah and Drew will get along."

"No, Lilly." Oliver said, getting up and pacing the room. "It's just too complicated."

"Oliver, come on! She'll stop being mad at you and then Drew and Hannah will be friends. Oliver, do this for your fans, Hannah's fans, and the movie. Please." Lilly pleaded. Her hands were folded together. "Don't make me get on the ground and beg."

"Lilly, be quiet. I'm thinking."

"Oliver..."

"Lilly, can you just shut your mouth for one minute, just one minute." Oliver said, his voice sounded tired, but it was very strict sounding. Lilly nodded and looked at her feet.

Oliver looked at her with pity in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Lilly. But you know how Miley is. She's so, stubborn." He sat down on the bed with Lilly and put his hand around her shoulder. "Just, keep this one secret a secret. For me? Your best friend since pre-school. Please, Lilly?"

Lilly nodded, "Ok," She whispered. "But you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Get your hand of my shoulder." She brushed Oliver's hand of her shoulder and laughed. Oliver laughed along with her.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm starving." Oliver headed for the door. Lilly laughed and followed him, "Is that all you care about? Food?"

"I care about drinks too!" Oliver called back. Lilly laughed again and raced him down the stairs.

---

Lilly and Oliver watched Miley pick out clothes to wear to the script reading of the new movie. It was a beautiful day in Malibu, and the three of them were stuck in a closet. Lilly was lying in a chair, staring at the ceiling, nearing dreamland. Oliver was sitting on the Clothing Carosel, looking bored to death. His stomach was rumbling too.

"Miiiiiiiley," Oliver whined. "Can we please go to the beach, or at least downstairs? I'm staaaaaaaaarving."

"You're always hungry, boy. Obviously you don't know the importance of clothes. Right, Lilly?" Miley looked at Lilly, waiting for an answer.

"Actually, Miley, I'm gonna have to agree with Oliver on this one. It's a great day, and were stuck in a closet. Not exactly my idea of fun." Lilly said.

"You guys are such party poopers!" Miley exclaimed.

"What party?" Oliver and Lilly said in unison.

"Never mind. Fine, we'll go the beach, but we have to go to the mall after."

"YES! FREEDOM!!" Oliver cried. He raced out of the closet and down the stairs.

"What a boy. Strange, strange boy. Right Lilly?" Miley said. She turned around. Lilly wasn't there. Then she heard the squeals of her friend's voice going down the stairs, "FREEEEEEEDOM!!!"

"What am I going to do with these children?" Miley shook her head, and walked down the stairs.

---

At the beach, the trio sat at Rico's and sipped smoothies. The weather was perfect. The smell of ocean air was lingering. Miley sighed and sat back with a smile on her face.

Lilly sipped and then said, "You seem happy. I thought you were upset about doing a movie with Drew."

Oliver perked up, "Let me guess. You finally decided to come to your senses and stop hating Drew." Oliver winked at Lilly.

"Oh, no, nothing like that." Miley said. "It's just that, I'm gonna totally destroy Drew Evans, and he's gonna wish he never knew Hannah Montana."

Oliver spit out a shower of smoothie he had sipped. He coughed and sputtered out, "W-what?"

Lilly handed Oliver a napkin and he wiped his face and stared at Miley with a fury in his eyes. But the fury died down, "I mean," he said, "What'd you mean by that?"

Miley smiled evily, "Let's just say I have something up my sleeve." She laughed a Rico-evil-laugh, making people stare.

Lilly looked at Oliver with eyes that said, 'Tell her now, or Drew Evans turns into hamburger.'

Oliver shook his head. He couldn't tell Miley, just yet.

---

Hannah Montana sat back in her limo and looked out the tinted window. Her mind was trying to figure out why Lola didn't want to come along to the script reading. She wasn't sick, she didn't have family over, and she didn't have any dates. Why would Lola miss out on a chance to visit a movie set? Hannah shrugged. Lola was a strange girl. She'd probably scare the people there, or better yet, Drew Evans.

The limo pulled into the set of the movie. Hannah waited for the door to open before stepping out. She walked into the set and found the director. He seemed to be around his late forties.

"Hello, Ms. Montana. I'm George McIntosh. I'm the director of 'Prince Ryan'. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Hannah said. She put on a smile, a smile that won over many hearts of teenage boys.

"Aha, aren't you a sweet young lady. Perfect for the role of young Julie. Everyone is here except for the prince, Mr. Evans. So we'll eait for him and then we'll start the reading.." George said. "In the meantime, go ahead and help yourself to some food."

Hannah nodded, and took a seat at the long narrow table, where the script reading would take place.She picked at the table cloth and waited.

_Typical that Drew Evans is late. Being a diva making all of us wait for him. _Hannah thought. She sighed and waited.

After 10 minutes, Drew Evans showed up, along with a friend. She had long blonde hair and wore a lot of makeup. Hannah thought she looked familiar. Her mind was just about to tell her who the girl looked like, but the director had started talking.

"Now that Mr. Evans has arrived, we will start the script reading." He announced. Drew took his seat next to Hannah. Hannah groaned, and turned away from him. She looked around for Drew's friend. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, we'll start with the narrator..."

Hannah sighed and flipped through the long script. She read through some random pages, and came across a very interesting passage.

"Prince Ryan: (kisses Julie) How's that?  
Julie: Much better (kisses Ryan) "

Hannah gagged. She was gonna have to kiss him?!

* * *

**You know the drill. Press the purple button and say nice (or mean) things.**

**-Pwnguin**


	4. He Looked Exactly Like

**Yay! Another update! **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Most of them were nice. But remember guys, I accept constructive criticism. There was one review that went something like, "Loliver will ruin the story" You never know. I have great ideas for this story, and I hope none of you will be disappointed. I can't please everyone. But I can't be told how my plot should go. **

**This chapter was edited by my good friend, Lauren, aka AColdSky. Trust me, the stories are much better after they're edited.**

**If you think I talk too much, read on, cause here's chapter 4.**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 4: He Looked Exactly Like...

Lilly watched Miley's head bounce on the kitchen table. She counted thirty times. Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three... Miley stopped at forty and rubbed her head. "Oh, Lilly, how did I get into this mess?" Miley groaned.

"Well, it could be worse," Lilly said, as she got up and opened the fridge, looking for something to drink.

Miley nodded, and looked expectantly at Lilly, "...Worse...like...?"

Lilly shrugged and got a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge, "You could have 3 heads."

Miley looked at Lilly as if she grew two heads, "...and?"

Lilly took a sip before continuing, "You could be a street person and beg for crumbs from strange people passing by." Lilly laughed at her idea and took a sip of orange juice.

Miley laughed, "Or even worse, I could be kissing Oliver!"

Lilly spit out a shower of orange juice onto the table in front of Miley. She coughed and sputtered out, "Uh- Haha! That's a good one!"

Miley looked at Lilly disbelievingly, "Has the juice gone bad or something?"

Lilly coughed and nodded, "Uh, yeah, that's it." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Lilly said, and skipped to the door. She opened it and revealed Oliver.

"Sup, Lilly. Miley." Oliver nodded his head as he walked through like he owned the place. "What's happening?" He walked in and took a seat on the kitchen table. He looked at the mess with a disgusted face, "What happened here? Rained orange juice?"

Miley got up and got a paper towel, "No, Lilly and I were talking about what could be worse then kissing Drew Evans."

Oliver looked clueless, "And...what does that have to do with orange juice?"

Miley soaked up the orange mess, "Well I said, no offense, 'I could be kissing Oliver' and then Lilly spit out her orange juice for some reason." Miley turned and threw away the paper towel, as Oliver looked at Lilly with eyes filled with hopelessness.

Miley shook her head and sighed, "What am I going to do? I can't kiss DREW. I'll just have to drop out of the movie."

Lilly ran to her friend's side and said, "No! You can't! Think of the fans you'll disappoint. And...the director won't be able to find another Julie."

Miley groaned and put her head in her hands, "Why me?"

Oliver sighed, "On the bright side...you get free food!"

---

Hannah sighed and read over her line for the millionth time. It wasn't really the millionth time, it was only the 36th take, "I cannot be seen with a man of such noble status...can I take a break?"

Drew sighed and looked at the ceiling, "I could use one too."

The director sighed, "Go ahead. Take five."

Hannah sighed and walked to her dressing room. She sat on the couch and groaned at the ceiling. "Why, oh why did I end up here?" She took a bottle of water and squirted its contents into her dry mouth. Then walked out of her dressing room, and found Drew standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk," Drew said firmly.

"What do we need to talk about?" Hannah asked innocently.

"Hannah, we have to at least TRY to get along. We have fans expecting us to play a couple in love. Now would you want to disappoint them all?" Drew asked. He watched Hannah sigh and slump to the ground.

"Well, I wouldn't have to worry about me hating you if you didn't schedule your concert on the same day as mine." Hannah said.

"So it's my fault that they chose to go to my concert instead of yours?" Drew asked. "That's stupid."

"No, it's because you just had to be better than me-"

"You think I'm better than you?"

Hannah laughed, "Yeah right. I meant...maybe your fans felt sorry for you."

"Sorry for me?" Drew echoed. "That's..."

"Drew," Hannah said, "I won't like you. But I can act like it. Deal?"

Drew sighed, "Fine." Hannah stuck out her hand and Drew pulled her up and their eyes met. She swore she saw...

"Evans, Montana, back on set!" the angry director yelled from the set.

---

"So...you guys are going to try to get along?" Lilly asked Miley on the trio's weekly movie night at Oliver's. Oliver was getting popcorn in the kitchen, and left Miley and Lilly talking in the living room.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop hating him." Miley said picking up a throw pillow and started toying with it.

"But, wait," Lilly said. "What happened to 'Let's just say Drew will wish he never knew Hannah Montana'?"

Oliver walked in and handed Lilly the bowl of popcorn. Then, took a seat next to Miley, putting Miley in the middle.

Miley laughed and said, "Oh...don't worry. Drew's still gonna get it."

Luckily, Oliver hadn't started eating popcorn. He laughed, "So...what's this plan that's gonna totally destroy Drew or whatever."

Miley shook her head, "That's not important. I have to tell you guys something.."

Lilly said muffled through her mouthfull of popcorn, "What's that?"

"Well," Miley said. "When I was talking to Drew today, I looked at him straight in the eye, and he looked exactly like..."

Oliver interrupted, "Jesse McCartney?"

Lilly butted in, "Chad Micheal Murray?"

"No," Miley said picking up the tv remote. "He actually looked like...never mind, it's not important."

"Who?" Lilly pressed.

Miley didn't answer the question and turned her attention to the TV screen as the movie started.

* * *

**It's sad. I don't own Jesse McCartney. I own some CDs...wait...those are my sisters. And, I don't own Chad Micheal Murray. I don't care about him though. It was the first dude who popped into my head after Jesse.**

**The review button is down there. Press it. You know you waaaaant to.**

**-Pwnguin**


	5. Like I Wasn't Supposed To Kiss Him

**Here we go, with another update.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, everyone! I'd reply to them individually, but I don't have the time (or the attention span) So..I'll just thank everyone in each chapter. Thank you everyone!**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 5: Like I Wasn't Supposed To Kiss Him

Hannah felt his cool mint breath blowing slightly upon her face. Her fingers were spread evenly on his back. His hands were resting on her waist. Their faces were inches apart. The camera rolling, all of the workers watching very closely. Hannah felt their lips brushing. She leaned in, but suddenly...

"I can't work like this!" Hannah cried. She pushed Drew away, leaving him look stupid with his arms still open as if he was holding something, and sat down on a nearby couch. Her head in her hands, she felt her face getting very hot. Something felt so wrong about kissing him.

The director sighed and called to the crew, "CUT! Take a break!" Hannah lifted her face and watched Drew walk to his dressing room. She sighed to herself. She promised to try to like Drew, but kissing him felt so wrong. There was something about him that made her not want to kiss him. Hannah leaned back into the couch and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

---

"You didn't kiss him?" Lilly asked her friend. Lilly and Miley were hanging out in the Hannah closet. Miley told Lilly about what had happened on the set.

"I couldn't," Miley said. "It felt so wrong. Like, I wasn't supposed to kiss him, or something." Miley got up and turned the Clothing Carousel on. She looked at it as if she were in a trance. Lilly snapped her fingers at Miley and said, "Earth to Miley!"

Miley snapped back, "Oh, sorry."

Lilly continued talking, "What do you mean, 'Like I wasn't supposed to kiss him'?"

Miley shrugged and turned her attention back to the carousel, "I don't know. It's like...so hard to explain."

"And what happened to, 'He's going to wish he never knew Hannah Montana'?"

"I don't know!" Miley cried. "It's like, I can't do that to him. As if he's a friend or something. I don't play scary pranks on friends. But he's not my friend! He's a big jerk!" Miley kicked the bottom of the carousel and groaned. Why couldn't she do this?

Miley turned off the Clothing Carousel and headed out of the Hannah closet, Lilly following close behind. They walked into the kitchen, finding it totally empty. Miley sat on the couch and flipped the TV on. An interview of Drew Evans with Taylor Kingsford, was on. She didn't turn it off this time. She paid close attention to the screen. Lilly looked at Miley as if she were an alien. Lilly shrugged and looked for something to eat in the kitchen. Miley continued watching the screen.

"So, Drew," Taylor said. "You're going to star in 'Prince Ryan' with Hannah Montana. What do you think about her?"

Drew smiled a pretty boy smile and said, "I think Hannah Montana is a brilliant singer. And I think it's going to be terrific to act alongside a girl like her."

"But she hates you. You know that, right?" Taylor questioned.

Drew nodded, "Yeah, I know. But, maybe this movie will settle our differences, and she'll stop. Who knows?" Drew shrugged and smiled again.

Taylor went on about a question about his new album. Miley didn't pay attention. Drew Evans was actually expecting Hannah Montana to change her opinion on him. She felt like walking over to him and slapping him again. But, she couldn't. Something about slapping him felt so wrong. _I can't kiss him, and I can't slap him. What's wrong with me?!_

Lilly bounced onto the couch next to Miley with a half-eaten bologna sandwich in her hand, "Ugh, this show's boring. Come on, let's watch cartoons!" Lilly took the remote and flipped the channel to Lilo and Stitch. Miley sighed. She got up and started to get a drink from the fridge, but the doorbell rang. She opened it, and once again, Oliver came strutting in like he owned the place.

"Wassappenin, ladies." Oliver said. He took a seat on the couch next to Lilly and stole her half eaten sandwich.

"Oliver!" Lilly said.

"Oh," Oliver said, realizing his mistake. "Sorry. Let's try this again." He cleared his throat, "Thanks for the sandwich." He took a monster bite and put his eyes on the screen.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She turned and looked at Miley who was sitting on the kitchen bar. "Miley, come on. So you can't kiss Drew Evans. It's not the end of the world."

Oliver listened to their conversation, but kept his eyes on the screen.

Miley sighed, "Kissing him is not the only problem. I can't think about doing that stupid plan I had. It's like he's..." Miley paused and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Oliver. "It's like he's Oliver. I can't kiss my best friend, and I can't think about killing him."

Oliver burst out laughing and nearly choked on the remains of Lilly's sandwich. The two girls looked at him as if he were going nuts. He coughed and said, "TV, funny...yeah."

Miley rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What's wrong with me?"

Lilly got up and took a seat next to Miley, "It's okay, Miley. Just, act like he's...Orlando Bloom. You want to kiss Orlando Bloom, right?"

Miley smiled, "Yeah, okay. Thanks Lilly."

Lilly smiled and said, "Yup, that's Lilly for ya. Always gives the best advice." She smiled to herself and sat down next to Oliver. Oliver gave her a secret look. She smiled at him.

* * *

**I don't own Lilo and Stitch. I love that show though. It's awesome. I don't own Orlando Bloom either. If I did, I'd probably be killed by the million fangirls that love that guy.**

**Using my Traveler persuasion powers (Pendragon reference. Don't get it? Read the books. They're awesome) I will make you press the purple button and you will write things like, "Update soon!" or "Great story!" or other phrases that are used in reviews.**

**-Pwnguin**


	6. Tasting That Kiss

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I decided that I'm going to reply to the reviews that say more than "Awesome, update soon" My reply to those reviews are the next chapter. And since I don't have the attention span to reply in a PM or email, I'll just do it at the bottom of the chapter, K?**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 6: Tasting That Kiss

Hannah sunk into the couch and took a breath. Filming hadn't started yet, but she was already beat and tired. The crew was waiting for Drew to show up so they could start filming. She picked at her ragged dress that she was expected to wear for the role of the peasant Julie. _The things I do for fans_, Hannah mumbled to herself. She got up and walked around the set, looking for something to do. She looked down at her feet as they continued to step forward. She didn't see where she was going, and bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" Hannah yelled. She looked up and saw Drew. "Oh, it's you." She turned around and headed back toward the couch she was sitting on.

Drew followed her, "Hey, come on. Are you going to try to like me or not?"

Hannah smiled innocently, "Of course. Starting...later." She slumped onto the couch. "They need you in wardrobe."

Drew sighed and left Hannah to get his costume. She sat back and waited. The director approached her and said, "Okay, Ms. Montana..."

"Just call me Hannah," Hannah said, annoyed.

"Okay, Hannah. We're going to try the kiss scene again. Okay?"

Hannah groaned, "Fine. But that boy better have brushed his teeth this morning." Hannah got up and got ready for the scene. A few minutes later, Drew appeared in his prince costume. Hannah looked him over and thought, _Not bad for a jerk._

The director took his seat behind the camera, "And...ACTION!"

Hannah looked into Drew's hazel eyes and put her hands around his neck. Drew put his hands on Hannah's waist. They leaned in. Hannah suddenly felt a million things going through her mind.

_Get it over with! _

_Oh my gosh, is that mint? _

_He's a jerk! _

_Look at his eyes..they're so... _

_Snap out of it! _

_Just kiss him already!_

They leaned in, and their lips met. Suddenly, Miley didn't care about the rest of the world. How stupid her brother Jackson was, how she just HAD to buy that adorable handbag at the mall, the way she thought that Drew Evans was a complete jerk. Nothing mattered except being in his arms, and tasting that kiss. They pulled apart after a minute. Hannah looked into his eyes and whispered, "Wow."

The director shouted, "And CUT! Perfect! Great job, guys. Take a 3 minute break."

Hannah leaned into the couch, eyes still wide open, a smile still on her face. She was floating. On a cloud. No one could take her down. Here she was, floating, and it would only last 3 minutes.

"BACK ON SET!" The director called. Hannah got up and followed Drew, still floating in dreamland.

And nothing would pull her down.

---

"Miley." Lilly said. She snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. Miley still had a dreamy look in her face. Lilly shrugged and went into the kitchen to raid the fridge. If her friend was not on earth, might as well take advantage. Before she could open the fridge, the doorbell rang. Lilly sighed and opened it. Oliver walked in and smiled, "Hello ladies." He looked at Miley. She had a smiled on her face and her eyes were unfocused. "Is she okay?" Oliver asked.

Lilly shrugged, "I have no idea. What happened exactly happened today?"

Oliver sat at the kitchen bar as he watched Lilly raid the fridge, "Well...we did the kiss scene."

"Oh," Lilly said, putting some sandwich ingredients onto the table. "And, she slapped you?"

"No.." Oliver said. "She actually went through with it."

Lilly's jaw dropped, "You...kissed...her?!"

"Yes." Oliver said. "And..it wasn't bad. Okay! I admit! It wasn't bad!"

Lilly dropped the bottle of mustard. She got to the ground and picked it up, frowning to herself before getting up again. "Oh, that's great."

"Yeah. Hey, can you make me one? Extra mustard. Thanks, Lills."

Lilly smiled innocently, "Of course." She picked up the bottle of mustard and squirted the contents into Oliver's face.

"Lilly!" Oliver got up and wiped his face with his hands. "What was that for?!"

Lilly shrugged. She really had no idea why she did that, "Sorry, I just felt like...getting revenge. Remember the time you squirted that ketchup packet in my face?"

Oliver got a paper towel and wiped his face with it, "That was eight years ago. You held a grudge for that long?"

"Yeah." Lilly said. She sighed and continued making her sandwich.

Oliver smiled, "Well, it took eight years, but you finally pulled through." He punched her playfully on the arm.

Lilly laughed, "Yeah."

Oliver took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. He took a peek at Miley who still had that dazed look on her face. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Yoohoo, Miley. Anyone in there?" She didn't respond. Then Oliver had an idea. He got a Drew CD from his pocket and put it into the DVD player and turned up the speakers. The sound of Drew's voice filled the air.

Miley bounced and screamed, "AHHHH!" She looked at Oliver and slapped him with a pillow. "Oliver!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Oliver laughed. Miley smiled and slapped him with the pillow again.

* * *

**I'm only going to reply to Chapter 5 reviews, cause there's too many...**

**Kumori Doragon- **Two words: Hobey Ho. More words: Thanks so much for reviewing for each chapter.

**Fraces Flick- **You're not going to believe this, but I'm only funny when I don't try. If I try, it's lame. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jeune Ecrivain- **You're the one who made me want to reply to individual reviews. You're right, I do have the story planned out. Thank you so much for the idea. Am I going to use it? I can't answer that. Does that mean I'm going to use it? Still can't answer. Thanks so much for the review!

**fReaKy-FuNky-fUNnY-mE- **I don't want the story to go by too fast. Which is one of the reasons why I'm dragging it a little. Thanks for reviwing!

**xXRawkFistXx- **Is it fair that my friend reviewed my story? You're right, it would make much more sense with Moliver. But I'm not going to say anything else. Thanks for reviewing!

**If you would like me to reply to your review, say more than just "Great job, update soon!" Yes, it increases the review count, but it doesn't help much as a writer. **

**See that purple button? Click it, see what happens.**

**-Pwnguin**


	7. Keep It A Secret

**DAAAAAAANG! I can't believe you guys went beyond "Awesome! Update soon!" So I guess I just replied to all of them. Or something around that. Anyway, I also can't believe that people gave me ideas for my story! Thanks so much, but I can't say if I'm going to use them. That would spoil things. Hmm, what else do I have to say...Nothing...ok. So here's chapter...7. Wow, already?**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 7: Keep It A Secret

"Hannah?" Drew looked at Hannah, who was once again sitting on her favorite couch, off in a distant land that no one knew about. Drew waved his hand in front of her unseeing eyes. "Hannah, wake up, we got a movie to film." Drew sighed. He took out his iPod nano and stuck the earbuds into Hannah's ears. He chose one of his songs and pressed play. Hannah immediately bounced up and ripped the buds out of her ears. When she saw Drew, she laughed.

"Very funny." Hannah walked past him and headed for her dressing room. She turned her head slightly to get a peek at Drew. He was sitting on the couch, listening to his iPod. She looked at the way he bobbed his head to the music. It made her smile. She turned back and sat next to him, and smiled.

"Hey, Hannah," he said.

"Watcha doin'?" Hannah said, flirtatiously.

"Listening to music."

"What music?" Hannah smiled, and then giggled.

Drew shrugged, "Just some music."

"Your music?" Hannah asked.

"No," Drew said. "I'm not THAT arrogant. I'm listening to..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Hannah watched Drew press the fast-forward button.

"Aha!" Hannah grabbed the iPod. It currently said 'Phenomenon. Thousand Foot Krutch.' Hannah pressed rewind. The screen said, 'Make Some Noise. Hannah Montana'. Hannah turned and smiled at Drew, "You were listening to me."

"No I wasn't," Drew said. The smile on his face couldn't wipe away.

Hannah punched him playfully in the arm. Then she looked through the iPod and found all of her songs on it. Her heart squealed. She turned to Drew and his face was bright red.

"Okay," Drew said. "I admit it. I have your songs on my iPod. Big deal."

Big deal? This was a HUGE deal. _He likes me. He's always liked me. I know it. And, since I kinda like him too, can I ask him out on a date? No! It's too sudden. _Hannah sighed and handed the iPod back to Drew. "Yeah, huh. I just...overreacted. I mean, come on. I hate you. And, you have my music?"

Drew shrugged and pocketed the iPod, "Well, I always thought you had a nice voice."

Hannah blushed, "Thanks."

Drew smiled and then said, "Come on, we got to start filming."

Drew got up and headed for his dressing room. Hannah sat back, smiled, and sang to herself.

"Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one. I cannot believe it. You're one in a million."

---

Lilly sat on Oliver's bed, waiting for him to get the bag of chips. Oliver had asked her to come to his house so they could talk. Lilly eagerly came over. She loved going to Oliver's house, and since he wanted to talk, it must've been something important, since he didn't tell Miley to come too.

"Here, I got sour cream and onion." Oliver said, walking into the room, and tossing the bag of chips to Lilly, who caught it perfectly.

Lilly opened the bag and took a chip, "So...what did you want to talk about?"

Oliver took a seat next to Lilly, "Remember that promise we made in kindergarten?" Oliver asked, as he took a potatoe chip.

Lilly nodded as her mouth continued chomping on the chips, "Yeah, I would keep every secret that you told me, unless you told me to tell someone. What about it?"

Oliver nodded, "I have another secret."

Lilly looked at Oliver expectantly, "Go ahead, my lips are sealed, as always."

Oliver continued, "Lilly, I think I like Miley."

"Well of course you do." Lilly laughed and took another chip. "She's your best friend."

"No," Oliver said. "I mean, I like her. More than like her."

Lilly's jaw dropped. She came all the way to Oliver's house to have him tell her that?! "What?!" Lilly exclaimed. "Why'd you tell me that?!"

"Because! I didn't know anyone else to tell. Your my best friend, Lilly, and you made a promise to keep every secret I told you. Come on, you've always kept my secrets."

Lilly looked back. She always kept Oliver's secrets. The time when they were 7 and broke a vase in the house, Lilly agreed to keep it a secret. The time when Oliver accidently got gum in Lilly's hair; when her mother asked who did it, she said she did it to keep Oliver to get out of trouble. His biggest secret of all, his other identity, was always kept, no matter what she wanted to do. But this secret hurt her. She looked at Oliver with hatred in her eyes.

"Lilly, is something wrong?" Oliver said, and started to put his arm around her. Lilly shoved his hand off, shook her head, and ran out of Oliver's room, her eyes filling with tears.

**If I owned "Phenomenon" by Thousand Foot Krutch, I'd be happy. Too bad I don't, so I'm sad. I don't own iPod's either. Well, I do own an iPod nano, but...how bout...I don't own Apple. The song that Hannah sang is "One In A Million" from the new CD. You probably figured out that I don't own it.**

**---**

**Review Replies**

**Jessie7403- **A relief to Jileys and Lolivers? Apparently I don't look around the Hannah Montana fics enough. I don't like Jiley much. And I do support Loliver, but I will read a few Molivers. As for this story, you'll just have to wait and see, cause I'm not sure about what I'm going for. Stick around and find out. Thanks for reviewing!

**MRide- **You're right, I should add more Jackson. I can't get enough of that guy. But, as hard as I tried, I just couldn't fit Jackson into the story. The only way that would work is if he had a whole 'nother story happening while Miley has her problems. But it's kind of late for that, isn't it? And, yeah, I should add Tennessee sayings. I tried adding them in, but I couldn't think of any. It would probably help if I was from Tennessee, or if I paid more attention to what they're saying on the show, instead of looking at Mitchel Musso all the time. Thanks for the review! It helped me in a way.

**PrincessofTheDigimon- **I honestly have no idea what pairing I have for this story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kumori Doragon- **I like the way you think. Is your thinking right? I can't answer that. Don't wanna spoil anything. You aren't that sick are you? Hobey ho, hope ya feel better. Thanks for reviewing!

**Semma- **Thanks. And that would be very realistic. I can imagine Lilly doing that, she does it a lot, doesn't she? I can't tell you if I'm going to use that, though. Who knows? Maybe your idea was my idea all along. Course, I said that already to another reviewer. I don't wanna give anything away. Thanks for the review!

**Mandyj74- **Thanks for going a little beyond the usual phrases. Will I go with Moliver? I don't know yet, honestly. Just keep reading. Thanks for the review!

**Wish I was With Travis- **Lots of people are giving me ideas. Wow. I love your idea. I can't tell you if I'm gonna use it or not though. Who knows? Maybe it was my idea all along. Course, I said that already to another reviewer. I don't wanna give anything away. I'll check out your stories later! Thanks for reviewing!

**I'm a friggin Pokemon master- **Lots of people like the plot cause of it's creativity and originality. I'll keep it up as best as I can. Thanks for reviewing!

**Life'sWhatYouMakeIt- **It's a fascintating button, isn't it? It does awesome things, and it make people happy! Yay buttons! And, to answer that question, I would squirt mustard in someone's face if they were a weiner, or if they had a corndog in their hand and missed. Or if they look good with mustard. I'm trying to confuse you. :) J/K. Thanks for reviewing!

**musicfreak1107- **I can tell you tried to go beyond the usual phrases, and that's perfectly fine. Keep reading and you'll find out!

**Press the button and write stuff. Now. Do it. Or else...**

**-Pwnguin**


	8. Based On A Lie

**Fanfiction is acting REALLY stupid. This is the second time I've tried to update this story today.  
**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 8: Based On A Lie

Miley watched her feet create footprints in the sand as she walked to the beach to catch up with Oliver and Lilly for a day of hanging out. When she got to Rico's, she was surprised to find only Oliver sipping smoothies.

"Hey Oliver," Miley said, sitting down next to him. "Where's Lilly?"

Oliver shrugged and put his chin on the table, "I think she's mad at me."

"Ok, what'd you say to her, boy?"

"Nothing!" Oliver said, getting up and started pacing. "Well, I told her..."

"What?" Miley asked.

"Nothing. Forget it," he waved off the question and sat down next to Miley.

Miley shrugged and looked around the beach for Lilly. She was nowhere in sight. To her right, a group of skaters came onto the beach from the parking lot. Miley saw Lilly in the mass of skaters.

"There she is!" Miley shouted. She skipped over to the group, all of whom looked at her strangely. Like the rest of them, Lilly ignored her. "Lilly!" Miley called again.

Lilly gave her a disgusted look and confronted Miley, "Get away from me, loser."  
The skater group walked across the bridge and toward the skatepark down the beach.

Miley frowned and walked back to Oliver, "What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing!" Oliver exclaimed.

Oliver shook his head. He was just as confused as Miley.

---

Hannah smiled as Drew took a seat next to her on the normal-looking couch. Hannah smiled at the way he dressed, the way he smiled, the way he...EVERYTHING. He was perfect. Drew turned and looked at her, and she blushed in return.

"We're you admiring me?" Drew asked teasingly.

"No!" Hannah laughed it off. "What in the world made you think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you were..." Drew said, acting like he was searching for the answer. "Looking at me?"

Hannah laughed innocently again, "Sure." She got up and headed for wardrobe.

As she walked down the studio hallway towards wardrobe, she heard her name being called back.

"Hannah!"

She turned around to see Drew calling her to come back. She smirked and walked back to him, "Yeah, Drew?"

Drew sighed and put his hand on his neck. "I was just wondering, if, I don't know, you'd like to go out sometime?"

Hannah felt her heat skip a beat. _Drew Evans, is asking, ME out. Me. Miley. I mean...Hannah out!  
_  
Hannah sighed happily and smiled, "Sure. That'd be nice." Hannah turned around and started down the hallway again and silently celebrated.

But...Drew had asked out Hannah. Not Miley. Hannah sighed and came to a decision.

_I'm going to tell Drew my secret. I have to. It's not right to have a relationship based on a lie. No hiding anything from him. I just have to put all of my cards on the table._

---

"Drew, the truth is...I..no.." Miley sighed into her mirror. How was she going to tell Drew her secret? What if he didn't like her anymore after she told him? Miley looked into the mirror again and sighed, "Drew, you see, I have a secret. I have another identity. No, that's stupid!" Miley kicked the sink and sulked to her room. She slumped into the bed and groaned into the pillow. She longed for her best friend to tell her that it would be okay. But Lilly was mad at her for unknown reasons.

Miley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked up her phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley," Oliver's voice came into her ear. "What's up?"

Miley sighed, "Trying to figure out how I'm going to tell Drew my secret."

"You're going to tell him?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Miley said. "I have to. If someone's going to like me, they have to like me for all of me, not just Hannah."

Miley heard Oliver sigh. "Miley," he said. "There's something I have to tell you."

Suddenly, Miley heard her dad calling her, "Miles! Dinner!"

Miley sighed, "Oliver, I'm going to have to call you back. Okay?"

Oliver sighed again, "Okay, Miley. Later."

* * *

**Want a cookie? Well...SO WOULD I!!...Just kidding. Review and get virtual Oreos!**

**-Pwnguin**


	9. Little Pieces

**OK, whoot. I update again. The last chapter cut out some of the stuff I said in the upper part. So, I'll say it here. I'm not going to reply to your reviews anymore because I got extremely lazy. So, your reward for reviewing is an update. K? Umm, what else... That's it? Oh, wait, right, your cookies. (throws Oreos at reviewers) Ok, that's done. Here's chapter 9.**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 9: Little Pieces

Lilly laid on her stomach ripping up all the notes she had saved from Oliver. There were simple ones like, "Save me a seat in the cafeteria" and there were big ones like, "Kim Carter asked me out. What do I do?!" Each note got wet from her tears. Her mind continued saying, "Miley doesn't like him back. Stop being a crybaby and suck it up, Lilly." But she wouldn't listen. She thought that Oliver liked her back. Apparently not.

Lilly sighed and walked to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she heard her phone ringing. Ever since Lola became Hannah's assistant, she got to have her own phone. "Hannah Montana's personal assistant Lola speaking." She said as cheerfully as possible.

"Hello, this is Le Restaurant Sophistiqué. We would like to change the seats for Hannah Montana's reservation." A man said in a French accent.

"Why does Hannah need reservations for a French restaurant?" Lilly asked.

"She has a date with, let's see here, Drew Evans."

Lilly dropped the phone in shock. Hannah and Drew on a date. A date. She looked at the phone with hatred, and stepped on it, crushing it into little pieces.

Like her heart.

---

Hannah sighed and breathed in the ocean air. She and Drew had gone to dinner, walk around the mall, listen to CD's, and now they were taking a walk on the beach. The sun had set, and the beach had a sort of glow in the dark feel. Hannah smiled at Drew and took a breath.

"Hannah," Drew said. "I'd like to show you something."

Drew walked behind a rock and pulled out a shiny acoustic guitar. He sighed and said, "I wrote a song, for you."

Hannah gasped. _Oh my gosh. That's so sweet._

Drew sat on the rock and started playing.

_"And she_

_Puts on her makeup getting ready for a new day_

_And she_

_Sings a stupid love song her boyfriend wrote for her_

_I hope_

_She doesn't fall down way too hard_

_But if_

_She does I'm gonna be the one to pick her up"_

Drew continued strumming and looked up at Hannah. She had a giant smile on her face.

_"This is a stupid love song I wrote for you_

_And I hope you love me as much as I do_

_I didn't want to be mean_

_I didn't want you to see_

_The second part of me_

_So take this stupid love song and set me free."_

Hannah gasped and wiped a tear from her eye, "Thank you so much, Drew."

_Tell him now._

"Drew, there's something I have to tell you." Hannah said. She sat down on a nearby rock and sighed. Drew stood up in front of her and nodded.

"You see, um, there really isn't a Hannah Montana." Hannah said quietly.

Drew put on the straightest face he could. He looked puzzled and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hannah sighed, "You see, Hannah Montana is like...a stage name, or an alter ego. My real name is Miley Stewart."

Drew nodded, "Well, I also-"

Hannah interrupted, "I created Hannah Montana so I could be a normal kid, and go about a normal life." She pulled off her wig revealing her brown wavy hair. "So, this is the real me." Miley shrugged and let the blonde wig fall to the ground.

Drew nodded, "I'm glad you trusted me with a secret like that." Drew sat next to Miley and put a soft kiss on her lips, which made Miley smile. Drew sighed and then said, "Well, I guess we have something in common."

"What's that?" Miley asked.

"Drew Evans is my alter ego."

"Oh," Miley said. "Well, isn't that interesting?" Miley laughed.

Drew nodded, "Yeah." He reached for his wig, not sure of what he was doing. "I don't know how to tell you..."

Miley smiled, "Come on, Drew, my lips are sealed."

Drew nodded and said, "You see..." Drew leaned in and kissed Miley again. Miley's eyes slowly closed. He grabbed his wig, and let it fall to the ground. Drew backed up.

Miley opened her eyes... and saw Oliver Oken looking back at her.

"I'm Drew Evans."

* * *

**GASPETH!! How will Miley react?!?! Review and stay tuned! Oh what a stupid saying. How bout, DONUTS FOR REVIEWERS!!!**

**You'd think I own the song that Drew sang. Wrong. My sister wrote it. Bahaha. I'm a loser. I don't own anything. Cept Oliver's alter ego. K?**

**--Pwnguin**


	10. The Aftermath

**Here we go, with another update. I didn't take that long, did I?...Anyway, first, let's get your donuts. (throws donuts at reviewers) Ok..that's over with.**

**Some of you may know about someone who "copied" my story. What do I have to say about it? Actually, I don't know what to say about it. If you look at it one way, it's a way of flattery. If you look at it another way, it's a total theivery. You know what I say? Who cares. If you like that story better, read it. If you like mine, read it. If you like both, then read both. Cause I don't care. All I care about right now, is you guys who like my story and that you get an update. K?**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 10: The Aftermath

Lilly stared at her now destroyed phone. There was no use staying home. Her eyes were cried dry, and the room was getting stuffy. She grabbed her coat and headed for the beach, where she could think. She walked out the front door, called to her mom where she was going, and began her silent walk to the beach. The sun had already set, and the air had a crisp ocean taste. As she approached the beach, she heard voices. Lilly, being curious, headed toward the sound of the voices. She crossed the trees, and found the source of the noises. Her friends, well, her ex-friends, with wigs on the ground, and Miley looking shocked.

Wigs on the ground.

Miley shocked.

---

Miley's eyes were wide opened, her jaw was going to fall off eventually. Oliver waved his hand in front of her face. "Miley?"

Oliver looked into her eyes. They were slowly forming a fury. Oliver stood up and slowly stepped back, "Miley..."

Miley stood up, her fist curled. Oliver could see them turning white. "Why... didn't... you... tell.. me..."

Oliver started to sweat and began babbling, "Well I was gonna tell you before, but I was scared you'd get mad, like you are now. And maybe if I told you before, you wouldn't like Drew, and then you wouldn't like me. So then I wouldn't get the nerve to ask you out on a date. And... I'm sorry, just DON'T HIT ME!!!"

Oliver continued stepping backwards, as Miley began stepping forward on Oliver. "I can't believe you kept a secret from me." Miley said. "After I told you my secret. Oliver! We're best friends! Why didn't you tell me?! Cause you were afraid I'd tell your secret?!"

"No!" Oliver exclaimed. "So I could get you to like me!"

"Oliver! We covered this. I will never, repeat NEVER like you more than a friend. Face it! Get a life. Move on." Miley barked.

"It was worth a shot, okay, Miley. Just, just don't let our friendship end because of a stupid mistake I made." Oliver shouted back.

Miley shook her head, and stopped walking, "I can't believe you lied to me, just so I could like you. After that, I don't think we should be friends anymore." She grabbed her wig from the ground and started walking away.

"Miley, wait!" Oliver called. But it was too late. She was gone. Oliver sighed and sat on the rock. He heard a rustle in the trees. Turning around, he saw Lilly emerging from the tree. Oliver turned his head back and said, "THIS is why secrets are supposed to stay secret, Lilly." He waited for Lilly to respond, but heard nothing. He turned around again, and found that Lilly was no longer in the tree. Oliver was left alone.

---

Miley sighed and stroked the blonde Hannah wig. The guy she thought she liked, was her best friend. _Funny, that sounds like something I said to Oliver when he liked Hannah Montana._

Miley sighed. She had lost two friends in less than a week. She had to get one back. She picked up her phone and dialed Lilly's number.

---

Lilly sat on her bed and sighed. So, Miley didn't like Oliver back. But Oliver still liked Miley. How was she supposed to feel right now? Slightly relieved? Before she could answer her own question, her phone rang. Lilly sighed, picked it up, and said, "Hello?"

"Lilly. This is Miley."

"Oh. Hi Miley." Lilly said surprised. Why would Miley want to call her now? Oh duh.

"Lilly, you will not believe this. Drew Evans, he's OLIVER. Can you believe it?"

Lilly thought it over. Would Miley get mad at her for not telling her before?

"Miley, I'm sorry. I knew it all along. I know I should've told you before. I'm sorry, just don't hang up on me." Too late. Lilly heard the dial tone before she even finished her sentence.

---

Miley clenched her phone. Why were so many people keeping secrets from her? _Do they not trust me? Was Lilly helping Oliver with the plan all along? Idiots! _Miley dropped her phone and sighed at the ceiling.

Her friends could not trust her with a secret, yet, she had trusted hers with them. Miley thought about telling the world about Oliver's secret, but then he might counter that by telling hers. She couldn't risk it. But she had to get back somehow. But, how?

* * *

**Oooo, Miley is MAD. BUHAHAHAHA. (cough) Yeah.**

**This time, reviewers get cookies AND donuts! Review!!!! REVIEW!!! **

**-Pwnguin**


	11. No Regret

**Yay! I finally update! Did I take long? Ok... first... I got 21 reviews on the last chapter. That's A LOT. Thank you soooo much! All of you get cookies and donuts! Yay you! So anyway... I had a little trouble writing this chapter, so I had a little help from my friend Lauren aka, AColdSky. Yep. Here be-eth chapter eleven!!**

* * *

Lilly placed her books inside of her locker, and looked into the mirror in the door. Fixing her hair, she sighed. She had a bad feeling about today. Something in her gut was telling her to be cautious. Shutting her locker door, she found a dorky-smiled Oliver leaning against the lockers. Lilly was about to smile and say "Hi" but she stopped herself. She was supposed to be hating him. Lilly sighed and said, "What are you doing here?"

Oliver sighed and said, "Well, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Lilly echoed. "Apologize for what?"

"Well, you were right. I should've told Miley I was Drew before doing the movie." Oliver said. "I told her way too late, and now... she hates me. And I liked her, Lilly. I really really liked her."

Lilly bit her lip. She didn't say anything and let Oliver continue.

"She really liked me too. I should've told her sooner, and listen to you, but I didn't. So.. I'm sorry Lilly. Forgive me?" Oliver said.

Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but someone cut her off.

"Look, girls. It's the losers in love."

Lilly turned, and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her were Amber, Ashley, and a dolled-up Miley.

"Miley!" Lilly cried. "What have they done to you?"

Miley ignored her and said, "Come on, girls. Let's ditch these ill-dressed losers."

"Yeah, we can insult them later." The girls said in unison, and then did their, "Ooo, tsssssss." as they strutted away.

Lilly gasped, "She's a monster."

---  
Lilly sat down at an empty table in the quad with a tray in hand. She looked around for anyone that would want to sit next to her, but no one did. She sighed and began nibbling on her pizza. A shadow cast over her and said, "Mind if I sit here?"

Lilly looked up and once again saw a goofy-faced Oliver. She nodded, and said, "Sure, go ahead."

Oliver smiled and sat down. The people around them started to stare and laugh.

"What are they laughing at?" Lilly asked.

Oliver shrugged, "I have no idea."

"As usual," Lilly said. She sighed and took another bite from her pizza. Everyone continued to stare. Lilly groaned and shouted, "Take a picture, people. It'll last longer." She shook her head and groaned, "Why are they looking at us?" She asked Oliver.

"Do I look like I have the answer to everything?" Oliver asked. He spotted Miley approaching their table. "Miley alert."

Miley smiled evilly and started talking very loudly, "Look everybody. The Losers in Love are having lunch together! Isn't that just romantic?"

Oliver stood up and looked Miley in the eye, "Did you spread a rumor about me and Lilly?"

Miley fluttered her dark mascara splashed eyelashes, "Do I ever lie?" Her smile turned into a flirtatious grin. "Be careful, Oliver. I could easily change the rumor to, 'Oliver is cheating on Lilly with Hannah Montana.'"

"Like anyone would believe that." Oliver said.

"Not unless I tell everyone who Drew Evans really is." When Oliver didn't respond, Miley smiled. "I thought so." She stroked his chin, winked, and strutted away.

Oliver sat back down and said in panic, "Bad. This is bad. Lilly... what are we going to do?!"

"Oliver!" Lilly said. "Come on, think! Just.." Lilly lowered her voice to a whisper, and let Oliver lean in to hear, "Just tell the world who Hannah Montana really is."

"Lilly, I can't do that. She'll just backfire and tell the world who Drew Evans really is." Oliver said.

"Well, we just can't have a rumor going around that we're going out." Lilly said, even though she'd love to play along with the rumor.

"This is stupid!" Oliver said. "All we did was keep a secret from her."

"You know how she is. You said it yourself." Lilly sighed.

"Well, maybe we could.."

"Could what?" Lilly asked.

"We could... play along, with the rumor." Oliver said quietly.

Lilly's heart silently squealed, "Well, if you want to..."

"Just until Miley decides to stop..." Oliver said.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Are we...?"

"I guess..." Oliver said. He twindled his thumbs.

Lilly nodded, "So now we are officially a... well... pretend couple."

Oliver nodded, "Yep."

There was an awkward silence. Oliver looked up, as Lilly looked down. "Soo," Lilly said, breaking the silence. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Oliver said. "I guess we... finish lunch?"

"Right," Lilly said, even though she had no appetite. They continued the meal, in complete silence.

---

"Are you sure about this, Bud?" Robby Ray asked Miley for the upteenth time.

Miley nodded with sincerity, "Yes, Daddy. Just call them already."

"Okay. But it wasn't my desicion. And you can't change your mind." Robby said.

"I know. Daddy, just call them. Get it over with." Miley pestered.

Robby shrugged, "Okay then, Miley. If that's what you wish."

Miley nodded, and headed upstairs. This was definitely a decision she wasn't going to regret.

* * *

**Soooo...whaddya think? Review! You are gonna get fat if I give you more treats. So... I'll give... the next chapter? How's that?**

**--Pwnguin**


	12. The Stars Themselves

**Finally! An update! And.. this is gonna be the last update for a while. I'm going back to school on the 30th. So.. I won't be on the computer as much. I'm sorrryyyy. ****Next.. I know Miley is being a little harsh. But trust me. It moves the story forward, and one more dramatic thing is to happen. MUHAHAHA. ****Thanks for the reviews... blah blah blah. This chapter is kinda short. Sorry, bout that. **

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 12: The Stars Themselves

Oliver sat down at Rico's, planted his surfboard into the sand, and asked Jackson for a smoothie. Saturday's were so light and stress free. And he spent his Saturday morning surfing and sipping smoothies. The air was crisp with an ocean taste. The sun was not too hot and not too cold. A perfect Saturday morning. He sat back, and sipped the blend of strawberries and bananas.

Suddenly, the sound of seagulls was muffled out by a girls voice calling, "Oliver! You have to see this!"

Oliver turned around and spotted Lilly running down the hill with a tabloid newspaper in hand. Oliver sighed and put his smoothie down, "What is it? Hurry, up, you're cutting into my smoothie time."

Lilly frantically opened the tabloid and showed a picture of Drew Evans and Hannah Montana. She read aloud, "Hannah Montana has dropped out of the movie 'Prince Ryan' starring her rival, Drew Evans. The rumor is that Drew Evans and Hannah Montana were having a secret relationship on the set. And now Drew Evans is heartbroken as his leading lady is leaving him behind. Yet, other sources say that Hannah Montana and Drew are still in a relationship together. No further information is revealed. We'll just have to hear it from the stars themselves."

Oliver laughed, "You don't seriously believe those tabloids, do you, Lilly?"

"I don't," Lilly said. "But other people do." She sat next to Oliver and put the tabloid down. "But that's not all." Lilly reached inside the tabloid and pulled out a page ripped out of another magazine. "It's an interview with Hannah Montana." She laid the page in front of them and let Oliver read. He noticed that Lilly circled a certain question.

"'I know that, this may be a little personal question, Hannah. But.. is it true you are going out with Drew Evans? You don't have to answer if you don't want to.' Hannah laughs and says, 'It's okay. Yes, it's true I'm dating Drew Evans. But I'm not saying anything else.'" Oliver spit a shower of smoothie in Jackson's face, who was reading next to them.

"Dude!" Jackson exclaimed. He sighed and wiped his face with the towel on his shoulder. Looking at Oliver, he said, "What does it matter that Hannah Montana is dating Drew Evans?" He smirked at Oliver and said, "Oo, is someone jealous?"

"Dude! No! Of course not! Mi... I mean Hannah is just my friend... I mean. Uh... I'm dating Lilly." Oliver stuttered.

"Smooth," Jackson said. "Seriously, though. Why does it matter?"

"N-no reason." Lilly said.

Jackson shrugged and attended to a customer next to Oliver. Lilly looked at Oliver. What _was _Miley up to?

---

Miley flipped the channels of the TV continuously. Her brother had gone to work, and her dad was in places unknown. This Saturday was looking dull. Miley put her feet up on the coffee table, and continued flipping channels.

Suddenly, her dad came walking in with a sack of groceries, "Hey bud. Hannah's having another concert this Friday."

"Great, dad." Miley mumbled, and flipped another channel.

"Don't you wanna know who's opening for her?" Robby asked while unpacking the groceries.

"Opening for Hannah Montana?" Miley asked. She turned off the TV and sat at the kitchen bar. "Who?"

"Guess." Robby said, and put the eggs in the refridgerator.

"Daddy. Come on. I hate this. Just tell me." Miley pestered.

"Fine." Robby said, giving up. "It's Drew Evans."

"Drew Evans?! What the..." Miley stopped herself. Drew Evans opening for a Hannah Montana concert. This was going to get interesting.

"Got a problem with that, Bud?" Robby asked.

"Nope," Miley said. "It's perfect."

* * *

**MUHAHAHA. I don't know why I just did that. Review nice people! Review!!! **

**-Pwnguin**


	13. A Very Interesting Night

**Whoot! An update! Finally! I was actually gonna write another Loliver oneshot, but since nothing came to me, I decided, why not just update this story? So I did. It's short, though. But it's a really really important chapter. And now, here's... Chapter 13!**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 13: A Very Interesting Night

Hannah looked at herself in the mirror for the billionth time. She had to look good for this concert. It was going to be a very interesting night. She heard a knock on her dressing room door, and called, "Come in."

Drew Evans walked in slow and pacefully, avoiding Hannah's glare.

"Oh, hey Drew!" Hannah got up and placed a kiss on his cheek, "How are you tonight?" She asked flirtatiously.

Drew didn't buy her expression, "Come on, Miley, what are you up to?"

Hannah batted her eyelashes innocently, "Whatever are you talking about, sweetie?"

Drew stuck his tongue out, disgusted, "Ugh, whatever. I'll talk to you later."

Hannah cackled as she watched Drew leave the room.

---

Lola adjusted her bright purple wig. She didn't want to go to Hannah's concert, but since Drew was going to be there, she might as well. Walking backstage, she searched for the blond boy, at the same time, avoiding Hannah Montana.

"Lola!" A voice said behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Hannah.

"Uh.. hi." Lola said nervously. She quickly looked around, "Where's Drew?"

"Oh, he's on stage. What are you doing here?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing, uh.. I just.."

"Don't worry about it, you're always welcome backstage!" Hannah air hugged Lola and headed for the stage, "Have fun!"

Lola eyed Hannah suspiciously. Something fishy was going on.

---

Drew took a breath and called to the insane crowd, "Welcome everybody!! How are you all tonight?!" Screams returned his question. Drew flashed a smile and said, "Well get ready for the hottest concert ever, with Hannah Montana! I, Drew Evans, will warm up the place with my new single, 'Wasn't Your Girlfriend'!" The crowd screamed in reply. The music started and he began to sing.

Hannah peeked from behind the curtain. She smiled evily at Drew. He turned around and looked at her gaze. It was seriously starting to scare him.

_"So get on with your life  
__I don't wanna fight  
__Cause I know she wasn't your girlfriend last night." _Drew sang the final notes and bowed to the screams of the fans in the audience. "Thank you! Thank you everyone! Now, I would like to introduce, the one and only, Hannah Montana!"

Hannah stepped out from behind the curtain and waved to the fans. "Thank you everybody! And lots of thanks to, my boyfriend, Drew Evans!"

The crowd let out a chorus of, "Oooo!"s. Drew laughed, but eyed Hannah suspciously. Something was definitely up with her.

"Thank you, Hannah. Well, I better let Ms. Montana take the stage." He flashed the peace sign to the audience and headed off, but Hannah grabbed his arm and pulled him back next to him.

"Come on, Drew, don't you think you should give an encore?" Hannah called into her mike.

Drew shook his head, "Oh no, Hannah, this is your concert. I'm just warming up the crowd."

Hannah laughed, "Silly, silly, Drew. I'm sure everyone would like an encore, right everybody?!" The crowd screamed in reply.

Drew noticed Lola peek out of the curtain. He looked at her with questioning eyes. Lola shrugged.

Hannah continued, "In fact, why don't we sing a duet?" The crowd screamed so loud that Drew almost covered his ears.

"A duet? But Hannah-"

"Come on, Drew. It'll be really quick. I'll even let you pick the song." Hannah pleaded. The crowd pleaded with their screams as well.

"Okay, okay." Drew gave in. He looked at Lola, who knew what to do. She ran behind the curtain and chose the song.

Drew stood in front of Hannah and began to sing, "Once in a lifetime, means no second chance, so I believe, that you and me, should grab it while we can..." Drew waited for Hannah to start singing, but instead, he felt her hand grasp his wig, and pulled it off, revealing his messy brown hair, and revealing his true identity.

* * *

**I'll give a cookie to the people who can guess what songs I used in this chapter. Oh yeah, I don't own them either. **

**Review please!**

**-Pwnguin**


	14. Sure Got Nerve

**Hello wonderful people! Thanks for the reviews, once again. Okay, the songs I used were "Wasn't Your Girlfriend" by Mitchel Musso (BTW, I love that song.) And the other song was "Everyday" by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens from High School Musical 2. I know, I am so totally lame for using it, but I love the song, and I couldn't think of anything else. So, you all get cookies just because you reviewed. Awesome, huh?**

**Now, the moment of truth. What did Oliver do? Does he rip of her wig? Does he cover up somehow?**

**Will I ever stop talking?**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 14: Sure Got Nerve

Oliver groaned as he heard the doorbell ring for the billionth time that day. Since Hannah had revealed Drew Evans's real identity, reporters had been following him everywhere. Worse yet, he would have to face Seaview High, and face the shunning of the students who were thinking he was cheating on his best friend for a teen superstar. But could he tell the truth? Could he tell everyone that it was all a joke? That tabloid newspapers lie, and Lilly and Oliver were only pretending to go out? Who in the world would believe him?

What about Hannah?

Oliver chose not to reveal Hannah's identity. He would be just as bad as her. No matter how bad he wanted to rip her wig off, he just wouldn't let himself do it. He was a good friend like that.

_"Are you crazy?!" Lola asked, as wigless Drew Evans went behind the curtain. "Why didn't you pull her wig off?!"_

_"Because! I would be just as bad as her!" Oliver groaned at Lola and headed for his dressing room._

_"Oliver, I know that there are some times that you shouldn't listen to me. But this time, I really think you should do this." Lola pleaded._

_"No, Lola! I'm not a bad person. I don't play dirty."_

_"But Hannah's playing dirty! Play dirty back!" _

_"No! Now go away." He slammed his dressing room door in her face._

Since the concert, Oliver seperated himself from the entertainment world.

So he didn't know that a different story was playing right now.

---

_Lola would NOT let Hannah Montana get away with revealing Drew's identity. She grabbed a microphone, rushed onto stage, winced at the lights, and stepped toward the blond who was singing, "I Got Nerve"_

_"You sure got nerve, Miley." Lola said into the mic, and ripped Hannah's blond wig to the ground._

_Several gasps went through the audience. Lola smiled to herself, "And there you have it, Malibu. The REAL Hannah Montana." Lola skipped of stage, leaving Miley in a shocked state._

Lilly smiled to herself as she recalled last night's memory. She couldn't wait to tell Oliver. She was about to tell him the minute she got home, but something told her that he was going to be very angry with her. But ripping off Hannah's wig felt so good, after what she had done to her best friend, it was totally worth it. After sleeping it off, she finally decided to tell Oliver the news.

She dialed his number and waited. The answering machine answered back in Oliver's voice, "Hello. If you are a reporter and would like to know about Drew Evans, please hang up now. If you are a photographer and would like a picture of the real Drew Evans, hang up now. If you are still there, I suggest you leave a message telling me who you are, or hang up if you're still a photographer or reporter who decided to lie. Thank you." Lilly giggled at Oliver's answering message, and said into the phone, "Hey, Oliver, it's Lilly. Call back, thanks."

---

Miley didn't think her friends could stoop so low.

Miley didn't think _she _could stoop so low.

Why did she do it? Why did she reveal Drew Evans's identity, risking her secret herself? What had gotten into her?

Why didn't Oliver rip off her wig? Was he too afraid? Why did Lola do it instead?

All of these questions were making Miley dizzy. She heard the doorbell ring again for the billionth time. She knew if she revealed Drew's identity, her identity would be at risk too. What she thought would happen, happened. Except she imagined Oliver ripping off her wig. So if she knew what was going to happen, why in the world did she do it? Did she want all this attention? Doing it gave Drew plenty of attention as well.

Miley flicked on the TV and saw the headline under Taylor Kingsford's face. "The REAL Hannah and Drew" Immediately, she turned it off.

What in the world had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Yah. I'm too lazy to type. So.. review!**

**-Pwnguin**


	15. Perfectly As Planned

**A/N: OMG! How long has it been?! Like... what, 6 months? Doesn't matter, cause I'm BAAAACK! That means... update! Yay update!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I was expecting to reach 200 before I updated again, but obviously that didn't happen. That's okay, I'll probably reach that amount by the end of this week.**

**And noooowww, Chapter... what chapter is this? 15. Chapter 15!**

* * *

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 15: Perfectly As Planned

A white hooded figure in sunglasses slinked through the sea of high school students, heading toward the room of the evil Ms. Kunkle. But he wasn't afraid of the teacher. He was afraid of the students. Now that Drew Evans's identity had been revealed the world, Oliver Oken was an unsafe man. His father suggested a bodyguard, but the only available ones were total creeps. One had tried to sniff Drew's hair. His parents refused to home school him with only a month of school left. So here he was, looking like a hunchbacked ghost trying to keep undercover.

_Finally, _he thought when he reached the classroom. He slid down into his seat and waited. A tap jabbed into his shoulder. He quickly turned around and found Lilly with a smug smile.

"What?!" he whispered hoarsely.

"Why didn't you return my call? I have something to tell you!" Lilly said lecturingly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's kinda hard to return important calls when you have over 50 messages in your answering machine!" Oliver whispered hoarsely again.

"Okay, understood, but why are you whispering?"

He looked around worriedly and said, "I don't want anyone to recognize me."

"Well, that's gonna be a little hard, considering you're sitting in your seat." Lilly said.

"Shut up! Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but the bell rang and silenced her voice, "I'll tell you later."

Oliver turned to face the front. Lilly quickly looked behind her and found Miley's desk empty.

"Okay class," Mrs. Kunkle began, "Today we will be talking about -- Mr. Oken, please remove your hood and sunglasses."

Olive groaned while sliding his hood off his head and slowly removed his sunglasses. Whispers erupted through the classroom.

"Class! Quiet! Thank you, Mr. Oken. Now we will continue with our lesson."

_Three Hours Later_

The whispers around her were clear. Miley's plan had gone perfectly as planned.

And Lilly despised it.

Everyone around her was trying to comfort her of her so called "depression". "Oh Lilly, it's just horrible! How could Oliver be cheating on you for Miley? You must feel horrible, just horrible. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there." "Hey Lilly! I heard about Drew. I'll kick his ass for ya if ya want." "OMG YOU WERE DATING DREW EVANS?! ... OLIVER?! You are soooo lucky... except for the cheating on you part. That's horrible. Say, you don't have Drew's number, now that Drew's like... girlfriend-less?"

"SHUT UP, JUST PLEASE SHUT UP," Lilly shouted. The comforts were immediately silenced. She got up to find Oliver. They had to straighten this out before it got worse.

Oliver was found in the Library with his head behind a book. Lilly approached him and said, "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"SHHHH!"

"Everyone thinks I'm heartbroken and in need of a shoulder to cry on. No one will leave me alone!"

"You think that's bad?" Oliver asked. "I have people avoiding me, and jocks trying to stuff me in lockers for cheating on you. I also have nerds asking for Hannah Montana's number."

"You know this isn't our fault," Lilly said.

"Yes. I know. Now, didn't you have something to tell me?"

"Right!"

"SHHHHH!"

Lilly lowered her voice and said, "I ripped off Miley's wig while she was on stage."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"That's it, you're out of here." The librarian pointed towards the door. With a groan, they walked out.

--

The doorbell rang once again at the Stewart family household. Miley groaned and laid her head back onto the pillow.

_This is stupid Lilly's fault._

Miley shook her head.

_No it isn't, stupid. It's your own fault. You ripped off Oliver's wig. You risked your identity. Did you seriously think you were gonna get away with revealing Drew Evans without revealing Hannah Montana? Didn't think so. _

Beeps filled Miley's head. Her cellphone was ringing. The caller ID read, "Lilly"

_Don't yell at her. Whatever you do, don't yell at her._

"Hello?"

"Miley, we need to talk."

"You can say that again."

"Rico's? Ten minutes?"

"Ditto. I'll be there." Miley said, and hung up.

_Now... to get to Rico's... without being seen..._

* * *

**A/N: And there's the end to the chapter. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. **

**And now... press that button down there and type stuff. **


	16. What Would We Do Without Him?

**A/N: Whoot! I'm back again, and I am forcing myself to update this story. Which means this chapter may end up a little whacked out, but you guys get another chapter. I'm sure that's all you care about. Haha. Just kidding. **

**After long hard thought, I decided to make the shipping of this story... drum roll please... Miley's left shoe with Lilly's right shoe! Yaaay! ... Okay, I thought it was funny. In other words, there will be no pairing, and everyone is just friends. I know I have both Moliver and Loliver readers. To avoid serious virtual damage, I'm keeping it neutral. Alrighty then? So if you see implied Loliver, it's simply for my enjoyment.**

**And let's say this story began after Oliver got his other alter-ego, Mike Standley. Okay?**

**Nowwww, on with the story.**

**Secrets Are Supposed To Stay Secret  
**Chapter 16: What Would We Do Without Him?

The plastic cup of strawberry-banana smoothie was nearly empty and Miley had not shown up at Rico's yet. Lilly's cellphone read that it had been 20 minutes since she called Miley. She should've been here by now.

Lilly heard the sound of footprints behind her. Expecting to see Miley, she turned around. Instead, it was Oliver in his Mike outfit.

"Ol-... Mike? What up with the outfit?" Lilly asked.

Mike took a seat next to Lilly, "Well, think about it. Drew is Oliver and everyone knows it. But, Mike is just Mike and no one knows. Smart, huh?" He said and nudged Lilly for emphasis.

Lilly shrugged, "Okay, if it's working. Have you seen Miley anywhere?"

Mike shook his head, "Nope. Why?"

"Well, I think we have to straighten out all that's happened. So much has been happening these past weeks,"

"Speaking of happenings, would you like to tell me why you ripped of Hannah's wig the other day?"

Lilly sighed, "Mike. Don't you get it? You're supposed to play dirty when someone plays dirty to you. Duh."

"But... that's not nice..."

"Oli- Mike you dork! Normal people aren't nice to the people they like! Normal people would usually try to make the person they like think that they don't like them like I do with yo-..."

"What?" Mike's head perked up. "Like you do with who?"

"No one. Anyway, Miley was a real jerk to you. You're not supposed to let anyone get away with that,"

"I let you get away with it when you're mean to me. And who do you like?!" Mike shouted angrily.

Lilly ignored the question, "Why do you let me get away with it when I'm mean to you? You should toughen up! You're a man, Mike!" She stood up. "Now, when someone calls you a dork, whatcha gonna do about it?!"

Mike stood up, "Erm, uh, well... you have a... big head."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "This could take a while."

All of a sudden, a flash of a brunette head speeded by Mike and Lilly screaming, "HELP ME!" Following the scream was a crowd of screaming teenagers.

Lilly stuttered, "Was that..."

Mike gaped, "... Miley?"

Without thinking, the two teens chased after the mob.

--

_So much for not being seen, _Miley thought as she hid inside of one of the stalls in the McDonald's bathrooms. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the first number on the last calls list.

"Hey, Jackson? I need some help... no. No!... Fine. Okay, I'm in the bathroom at McDonald's. I was chased by some-"

"Miley?"

Miley stopped short. A voice had come out from outside of the stalls. "Jackson, I'll have to call you back." Miley hung up and poked her head outside of the stall.

Lilly stood there with a smile, "Need some help?"

Miley quickly gave her best friend a hug. "Lilly, I am so sorry."

"No time for that. We have to get you out of here." Lilly was holding Mike's giant jacket. "Put this on."

Without questioning, Miley put on the jacket and stepped out of the bathroom with Lilly. Outside of the door they found Mike Standley without his jacket. The hat, sunglasses, and armpit hair beard were apparently enough to keep anyone from recognizing him.

"Mike. I'm really sorry," Miley whispered from underneath the hood.

"No time for that. We're getting you home, then we'll talk." Mike said bluntly. Mike and Lilly quickly leaded hooded Miley out of the door without being spotted.

As they arrived at Miley's house, they found another dilemma.

A crowd of paparazzi was waiting outside the front door.

Lilly groaned, "They never make this easy for us."

Miley muffled from underneath the hood, "We could go through the back."

Mike shook his head, "No good. They're crowding around there too."

"What are we gonna do?" Lilly asked.

Mike jumped into the bushes. Before Lilly could insult him, Mike came out of the bushes as Oliver Oken. "I'll distract the crowd. You get Miley inside."

"What about you?" Lilly asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get Miley inside." Oliver said, and with that he walked up to the front door.

"Oliver Oken! Drew Evans! There he is!" Voices came from the crowd. Lilly watched as Oliver dashed down the road and the mob of paparazzi chased after.

"That boy. What a donut." Lilly sighed and shook her head.

Miley pulled down the hood, "What would we do without him?"

--

**A/N: I am soooo sorry it's short. I just wanted to write a filler. I promise the next update will move the story forward. **

**Now lovely readers and reviewers. Review! You do realize that 60 people have this story on alert and I only receive and average of about 14 reviews per chapter? I did the math cause well... I like math. xP.**

**If you're reading this, REVIEW! **


End file.
